1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having an adjustable driving stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, such as screw drivers, wrenches, comprise a driving stem secured to a handle. Some of the driving stems may be rotated relative to the handle for adjusting to different angular position relative to the handle and for allowing the tool to be easily engaged with the fasteners to be driven. However, the driving stem may not be stably retained in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.